


For What We Are About To Receive

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: JARVIS Lives To Serve, KITT Knows What's Best For Tony, M/M, Snarky Jarvis, Thanksgiving, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: KITT and JARVIS know what's best for Tony -- and aren't above going behind his back to do it.





	

Tony Stark was definitely "The Man Who Puts the 'E' in 'Extrovert'" ( _Cosmopolitan_ , June 2014), but there were times when even he got a little tired of being constantly in the limelight. And tonight… yeah, tonight was definitely one of those nights.  
  
Not that anybody other than Kitt would have guessed it, as he smiled hugely and gleamed like polished steel and mercilessly worked the packed ballroom at the Stark Thanksgiving Charity Gala 2015. Laughing, glittering, he moved in an aura of his own blazing charisma… but he was always aware of one particular pair of hazel eyes tracking him, whether from across the room or right at his side, and he took a certain grim comfort in knowing that Kitt could see how hard he was working to give the crowd what they'd paid for.   
  
Could see — and deeply sympathize, for when Tony raised both hands in salute to the cheering crowd and walked off the stage after his last speech of the evening he found his lover there, metal-boned hands ready to clasp his own and a smooth forehead pressed against his in the shadows, and warm amusement in those remarkable artificial eyes gazing so deeply into his own.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Soft, caressing, soothing.   
  
He closed his eyes, feeling the night's brittle tension start to ease out of his shoulders and his spine. "You have no idea…"  
  
"Oh, I think I do." Kitt fell in beside him, slender right arm curving effortlessly round Tony's waist, the touch warm even through two layers of $5000 dress suits. A whisper in Tony's left ear: "You were amazing."  
  
"As usual," Tony quipped, one corner of his mouth quirking with his first sincere smile of the evening.   
  
"As usual," Kitt agreed, guiding Tony through the bustle of backstage tech crews and towards a dark rear exit of the building. Tony, already thinking of a quiet drink and a shadowed bedroom and the soft welcome of his own bed, allowed himself to be led gladly. "We've raised over six hundred and fifty thousand dollars, and the donations are still coming in. That last speech of yours should be good for at least another twenty or thirty thousand."  
  
"Goo —" A yawn split his face, barely caught behind a hastily raised hand. "Great. Awesome. Aces."  
  
"I thought you'd be pleased." Leaning close again, his warm breath tickling Tony's ear: "And I'd say you deserve a reward for all that hard work, especially given your thoroughly anti-social mood tonight."  
  
Tony's hint of a smile widened to a smirk, his eyes sliding sidelong toward the LMD as he slid his own left arm slyly round Kitt's slim waist. "Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Only to me." Kitt raised his head, and paused mid-step in the shadows outside the glare-pool cast by the safety light over the rear exit; Tony halted along with him, half-turning in anticipation of a kiss, but was surprised to find Kitt looking intently at… the door itself?  
  
No. Far from it.  
  
"And to me, of course," a familiar voice intoned, as a humanoid figure stepped out of the shadows beside a stack of boxes and into the spotlight. It was a voice as well-known to Tony as the contours of his own hands, as intimate as his own heartbeat, but to hear the essence of JARVIS coming from this tall male form clad in a dove-grey business suit —  
  
Taller than Kitt by a good four inches, at least. Much broader too, with a pale smooth Nordic face topped by short and sleekly combed wheat-blond hair. The eyes were a shocking shade of light blue, almost electric, and the smile that curved those elegant rosy lips managed to be both icy and fond.   
  
Tony stared, only realizing that his mouth was hanging open when Kitt placed his left forefinger under Tony's chin to gently press it closed again. JARVIS, naturally, took action to fill the awkward silence.  
  
"Good evening, Sir. I'm so pleased to see that we've managed to surprise you."  
  
"Ah." He couldn't stop staring. In the glow from above this new LMD wore the dramatic angelic aura of a masterpiece by Raphael, all white and rose and gold: he wanted to stride toward it and reach out, to grasp and feel its potent male beauty with both hands. His gaze slipped further south than it probably should have, to an area of the LMD currently covered by a black camelhair coat neatly folded over its left arm.  
  
"And yes," JARVIS said, the left corner of his mouth quirking in the trademark Stark off-centre smile, "I've made myself anatomically correct. Thank you for noticing."  
  
Tony tore his gaze upward again, his mouth working for a good second and a half before he managed to get the words out: "Behind my back!"  
  
JARVIS bowed from the waist, precisely inclining his chin. "Of course."  
  
Away from that Scandinavian face to Kitt's nearly androgynous beauty, now glaring. "Both of you!"  
  
"It was worth it," Kitt told him gleefully, "just for the look on your face. Which we've both recorded for posterity, by the way."  
  
Looking back and forth between them, knowing that streams of silent wi-fi communication were even now flowing between the LMDs far faster than human speech, Tony felt his heart sink — he was in _so much trouble_ — and at the same time, soar… along with the blood pressure in certain parts of his anatomy. Memories resurged of a certain night two and a half months ago, a night when KITT had turned control of the Silver android over to JARVIS for the purposes of sensual and sexual experimentation…   
  
"JARVIS, you _dog!_ " He grinned savagely, without a trace of shame and with the full measure of his lecherous delight. "I didn't realize you liked it _that_ much!"  
  
JARVIS inclined his chin again. "You are… a persuasive teacher, if I may be so bold." With crisp economical gestures he unfolded the camelhair coat and held it up, ready for Tony to slip into it. "But for now, it's late and you haven't eaten for over ten hours. A hot supper is waiting for you at the Tower. It would be a pity to let it get cold."  
  
Kitt removed his arm and tried to step back— but Tony's left arm tightened, holding him fast. "Not until you tell me when you came up with this crazy scheme, and how, and —"  
  
"Tony," Kitt said patiently,  
  
"Need we remind you," JARVIS continued seamlessly,  
  
"That there are now two of us?" the androids finished, in eerie unison that sent an icy-hot frisson down Tony's spine. "And that we are fully capable of compelling you to do exactly as we wish?"  
  
"You wouldn't," Tony asserted… but looking from one smiling face to the other and back again, he knew he wasn't completely convinced — or convincing.  
  
"We'll make it worth your while," Kitt promised, leaning in to kiss Tony's lips — slow, leisurely, full of unhurried heat — as JARVIS moved toward them, expression polite and coat at the ready like the ever-efficient butler he had always been…  
  
… and Tony knew, with hot and perfect certainty, that this was one Thanksgiving dinner that would truly live up to the hype.  
  
THE END


End file.
